mybadcatfandomcom-20200215-history
My Bad Cat and the Ghost
'My Bad Cat and the Ghost '''is the Halloween Special (besides My Bad Cat and the Halloween Party) in the series. In the Kaitlyn Wray Studios Store, this book was available for pre-order September 29, 2017 for $5.00, since the usual price of the books is $3.00. It was published on Oct. 1, 2017, and and came in stores (take for example, the official KWS store and buildings worldwide) on the same day. Summary It is October 13, at 8:30 P.M. Buster the cat is playing with a very cheap broken toy spider. He gets bored, so he reminds himself of the memories he had this fall. Peach drew her own face on a pumpkin, Buster pranked Mike with the same toy spider he is playing with right now.................Buster stopped thinking. He looked around and saw a shadow. A translucent ghost in the form of a cat hopped in. Peach, in the other room, was putting the finishing touch on her pumpkin cookies- frosting- when all of a sudden, she heard screams. "w....W.....WHAT IS THAT!?" Peach cried. Upstairs in the Dressing Room, Mike was putting on his "full Halloween special deluxe costume" (a full body pumpkin suit). He went downstairs. Every time he went down each step, he heard two people screaming, and it kept getting louder and louder the more he went down. Peach was screaming while Buster was in an automatic turn-on GhoulCleaners (GhostBusters) costume. It actually turned on and defeated the ghost by himself! "Are costumes actually real!?", Mike wondered to himself. Afterwards, Buster was an extremely exhausted, scared, and tired Chartreux https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chartreux and it turns out he slept for three weeks and ½! When he finally woke up, it was Halloween! He decided to put on his Halloween costume. He was a black bat, they all knew what Mike was, Peach was a unicorn, Mom was a witch, Josh was a scientist and Dad was.....himself. Right before they all went trick-or-treating, Mike snatched the bags of Candy Corn that Mom and Dad had forgot to give the kids and pets as a snack, and he ate all of the pieces--that is, almost all of them-- until his cat, Buster, caught him. Then, they all had a blast trick-or-treating. They got tons of candy, and as a bonus, he and Mike pranked Farmer Joe and his pet rock named Ed by putting toilet paper all over his house, farm, mailbox, and other property. Joe didn't even notice until the duo was gone. Having what Buster then calls 'the best Halloween ever', he forgets all about the nightmare-inducing and worryful incident that happened a couple of weeks ago. Later at 4:00 A.M., The ghost came back and woke Buster up. He apologized for scaring Buster and said that his name was Spook. He admits all he wanted was a piece of candy, and his owners' house was decorated for Halloween so nicely that he thought it was ''the ''place in Kitville for candy, so he stopped by. Buster said "Sure" and gave him the last piece of candy corn. They, at last, became/were able to become friends. ''THE END Category:Books Category:Halloween-centered works Category:Holiday-centered works